darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenji Sakurai
Kenji Sakurai is a young associate of the Nakazawa Group and younger brother of Hitotsubashi. Appearance Kenji has short brown hair which is swept back and thin eyebrows. He wears a grey suit with pink shirt.The Black Contractor, Episode 18 Personality Kenji is a very outgoing and amiable person. He can be a very soft and kind person, and is very respectful and polite to his brother, Hitotsubashi. However, he can become angry and brash, particularly when he feels his friends or livelihood is disrespected. Part in the Story The Black Contractor hits Kenji.]] When a customer attempts to leave the restaurant without paying, Kenji tells him to pay up, but the man punches him to the ground instead. Kenji then watches as a waiter evades attacks from the man until he is stopped by Kenji's brother, Hitotsubashi. While the man is beaten in the alleyway, Kenji sits nearby nursing his injury and talks with the waiter, who is Hei in disguise. Hitotsubashi tells Kenji that if people look down on him in this business, then he is finished. He then gives him 100,000 yen and tells him to take Hei out as a reward. Later, he brings Hei back to his apartment. When his scooter breaks down, Hei invites him in out of the rain. He becomes annoyed by the noise from the other residents in the apartment below and kicks in the door as he complains to them. However, the landlady smacks him over the head with a broom and demands reimbursement for the damage he caused. Together all of them repair the damage and then have dinner together. He strikes up a friendship with various residents and stays with them to drink after Hei leaves, contemplating Hei's loner ways. When the others fall asleep, Kenji fixes his scooter. Hei returns before Kenji is finished. Kenji thanks him for offering him shelter during the rain when his scooter broke down. for the first time.]] Some time later, Hitotsubashi tells Kenji that he intends to break away from the group, much to Kenji's surprise. He asks Kenji to look after a Doll that he has acquired for a few days. After his brother has left, Kenji says that he had expected Hitotsubashi to ask him to kill somebody. He tries to ask the Doll what her name is, but she does not respond and he wonders what is going to happen to her. he then knocks out another gang member and takes the Doll to Hei's apartment, asking Hei to hide them. Kenji explains that he had to do something as she would never be happy in the group, even if it meant leaving his group and Tokyo with her. Hei says it will be difficult for him to survive alone but agrees to help and leaves to arrange a disguise for her. While Yin dresses the Doll, Kenji apologises to Hei for causing him trouble. Hei informs him just how difficult it will be and asks why he is doing this for her. He explains how Irene works so that her family can have a better chance in life, going on to reveal that his father abandoned him. He says that everyone in life works for something and that one cannot choose who they love. When the two Dolls come out of the apartment, Hei brings them to the train station, where Kenji demands tickets on the next train to leave. They are spotted and run through the station until Hei forces them in to a lift while he fights off their pursuers. Kenji and the Doll run through a car park until Kenji is knocked down by Hitotsubashi's car. He is later beaten and questioned by his brother about why he risked his life for a mere Doll. Kenji insists that she is a person and he will do anything for her. He puts a gun to Kenji's head, ready to kill him, but Hei arrives and attacks the henchmen. When he gets the drop on Hei, Kenji knocks him over the head and points his gun at him. Kenji tells Hei to take his bike and makes his brother get in a car. While Hitotsubashi drives, Kenji sits in the back with the gun to his head. As they drive to the train station, they reminisce about meeting for the first time and how he told Kenji to find something to risk his life for. They arrive at the station and Kenji and the Doll board a train. Kenji tells her that she does not have to stay with him and is surprised when she puts her hand on his in response and smiles at him. They later send Hei a package of food from Akita, which is large enough for all the residents of the apartment building. Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Male